Currently, the development of technologies has resulted in an increasing quantity of functions of a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, and also resulted in an increasingly high intelligent degree of the mobile terminal. People can use a mobile phone to call or send an SMS message to another user, can also use functions inherent on a mobile phone, such as camera, calculator, radio, memorandum and ebook functions, and can further use a mobile phone to surf the Internet, watch movies, play games, search for useful information, and so on. Popularity of mobile terminals such as mobile phones provides great convenience for people's work and life. Users can use these mobile terminals at any time to communicate with others to discuss some important things. However, in some cases, these mobile terminals may also bring some troubles to the users. For example, a user expects neither to be disturbed with unimportant incoming calls nor to miss important incoming calls during sleep at night or during breaks in other time periods. Because, in reality, there are usually some unimportant calls, even some nuisance calls, during these periods of time, and consequently, the user cannot have a good rest.
In the prior art, a solution provided for this scenario is that: a Do Not Disturb mode is set on a mobile phone; after a user activates the Do Not Disturb mode, the mobile phone may generate no sound or vibrating alert when receiving a communication request such as a push message, an SMS message, or an incoming call; in addition, a call request of a repeat call can bypass the Do Not Disturb mode according to settings. However, in this case, a communication request initiating party does not know that the called party has activated the Do Not Disturb mode; and in a case in which when the communication request initiating party first calls the called party but cannot get through, the communication request initiating party then sends an SMS message to the called party, the called party cannot be alerted because the mobile phone is in the Do Not Disturb mode, and in this case, if the communication request initiating party has something urgent, the called party may miss important information.